Forbidden Love
by SuzumiyaStar
Summary: Three different gangs. A lot of different love stories. Love is forbidden between gangs, one can only like a gang member. Will true love defeat the gang, or will the gang get in the way? Minor OCs wanted, they will be minor characters. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I got this idea when I was trying to finish...well..._start _chapter four. I got kinda bored with the other one...eh-hehehe...Anyway, I got this idea while thinking of this story I haven't finished reading. Same OCs, same pairings, if you don't remember, here they are -

Ash/Misty

Kenny/Dawn

May/Drew

Teneku/Riku

Katrina/David

Camille/Drice

Juliette/Kazuki

Adrianne/Shiro

Courtney/Jake

Again, I got bored with the other, I need action, I can't do the school crap! Gah! I can read it, but I can't write it, there! I said it! I guess I'll start now...Oh, if you want to send in an OC, I'll take it. It _will_be minor though, I might use one for something else though. I need more gang members. Blaise, Magnolia, Calder

* * *

_The Infernos_

A young woman with long, black hair leaned in the doorway that led into a big room. She had red highlights throughout her hair and on top sat a red hat. It had the letter "I" with flames around it. She wore short, red shorts that looked tight on her legs; an open jacket that showed her black and red bra, it stopped at the middle of her back and the rest was covered with a black strap; her shoes were red and black, but if you looked at them, you couldn't tell which color was which because they were so dirty. She slipped a cigarette between her lips and continued to look into the room. The room she was looking into was completely black, but she made it a training room. She lowered the cigarette from her mouth and blew out some smoke. The hallway she stood in radiated off a red color, the whole building did, but she added no special lights.

"Blaise," someone spoke from behind the woman. She turned around, frowning. She was face to face with a girl with short, dark, chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a red tank top under a thin, black and red striped, lowcut hoodie; dark blue jeans, almost black looking; her tennis shoes were also red and black. She was the chief of the Infernos. Blaise removed the cigarette from her mouth and asked,"What is it Teneku?"

"The Lilies are planning on taking the northern half of the city, as Lieutenants Camille and Riku said, they were patrolling and heard two Lily scum talking a few yards away."

"If they were a few yards away,"Blaise pointed at Teneku with the cigarette between her fingers,"wouldn't that mean they were lying?"

"What do you mean?" Teneku furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I mean, that dirty little Magnolia could be trying to manipulate us into believing they're going to try."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's dirty!" Blaise threw the cigarette down and stomped on it angrily, clenching her fists. No one liked to be near Blaise when she was angry, she tended to do this a lot. Teneku recoiled back and waited for Blaise's steam to die down. When Blaise unclenched her fists and stood straight up, Teneku stepped forward again. Blaise spoke before Teneku could,"She takes the cheap shots. She doesn't deserve the right to be called leader of anything! No matter how beautiful she is, she's just a lying little beast!"

"Do you want me to go ahead and tell them to take precautions? Or do we ignore the little problem?" Teneku asked.

"Just to be safe...go ahead and tell them about the precautions...it'll probably come in handy if those dreaded Aqua attack." Teneku nodded and turned on her heels, facing the way she came. She began down the hall and Blaise turned and faced the black room, a scowl on her face. _Those snooty little Lilies must be planning something...it may be big...but they're Lilies, what could they __possibly __do that'd threaten The Inferno? I mean, they're The __Lilies__, lilies are __flowers__, __inferno__ is another word for __fire__. Everyone knows...fire demolishes grass...they have no chance..._

_The Lilies_

A young woman with medium brown hair was sitting in a chair in a fairly large and well lit room, almost blinding. Her hair had a lot of waves in it and she had a large rose in it as well, she was wearing a lime green dress that reached below her legs. The dress had yellow dots on it. Her shoes were green high heels and she wore some jewelry, on her arms were green gloves, they reached her elbows. Her dark green eyes were staring outside a large window. A sly smile crept onto her rose red lips as the doors to the room opened.

"Magnolia?" two people asked together. She turned around and her smile widened. Her chief and a lieutenant were standing there. Magnolia had sent them off to throw the Inferno off. The girl had dark brown, mid-back length hair with side bangs that is pin-straight and has soft ringlets towards the end. She wore a midnight blue bow to hold it back. She also wore dark wash skinny jeans and usually a midnight blue tank top, but Magnolia made her change to green when she was working. Over her shirt was a white vest and she wore black knee-high boots. Magnolia tried not to change her chief and/or lieutenants style, but if they were on the job, she made them wear at least some green. The boy had emerald green hair and he wore green pants and a black shirt under a purple jacket. He dressed simpler than most.

"Juliette, Drew, what happened with the little...plan?" Magnolia asked.

"It worked perfectly!" Juliette smiled. Magnolia clapped her gloved hand together happily,"Good! Good! Tell me, did David and Shiro be convincing enough?"

"Yeah, the patrolers on the Inferno left when they heard the words 'northen', 'planning', and 'take over'," Drew explained. Magnolia nodded, sending her waves over her shoulders. "You two may do what you wish until I need you again! Tootle-loo!" Magnolia span around again, staring back outside the window. Juliette and Drew left her to watch in peace.

* * *

Short, I know, but it's just the beginning. I'm doing this crap at...One AM, alright, you can't blame me for making it too short. The funnest part was...I really liked it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, I'm back. I don't feel like doing this right now, but I will. So _xoxomelodyrosexoxo _pointed out how the Infernos were all dark and the Lilies were all happy last chapter, I didn't notice that...but then again...I didn't notice Devil was "evil" with a "D" and I figured that out after reading chappie 20 of _Stakes of the Night_ by _Waveripple of team sunshine_. Anyway, this'll start with the Aquas, I don't own Pokemon or the OCs that aren't mine. Oh, the Inferno's leader is Blaise, Lilies is Magnolia, and Aqua is Calder, Calder means rough water.

* * *

_The Aquas_

A young man with long black hair was sitting on the edge of the dock, his legs hung over the edge and into the water. He let the wind blow his hair into his face and didn't bother to move it. His sharp, navy blue eyes were staring off into the distance. This young man was the leader of the Aquas. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt that was ruffled around the edges and stopped at his shoulders. His pants were a fading blue and had a single white stripe going down the side. The end of the pants were tucked neatly into his black military boots. He normally let his gang roam free and do what they wanted, he wasn't a very mean person. The only thing he wanted out of his gang was for them to do what he said when he ordered, just like when he was a naval commander. A very young one, right now he was in his early twenties. He didn't worry about the other gangs, he knew his was the toughest and most organized. He had his elbows placed firmly on his leg and his fingers crossed under his chin. He usually stayed there for the evening, staring at the horizon, thinking. Letting his mind wonder and be free from regular thoughts. He doesn't like when people interrupt him and his thoughts at this particular time of day. So when someone tapped on his shoulder, his voice was anything but pleasant.

"What do you want?"

"Lieutenant Drice and soldier Katrina have found what you asked," it was his chief, her name was Adrianne. She had green hair that went a little past her shoulders. She wore a light yellow "I heart Canalave" T-shirt under the blue vest he made her wear. She had a beaded belt around her waist and denim shorts. She wore black motorcycle boots that faded to dark gray over time.

He frowned, then asked,"What was it I asked?" Adrianne sighed, he was a bit of a scatterbrain sometimes. She answered,"Don't you remember that you wanted to be sure the others weren't going to attack anyone anytime soon?" He nodded. "Well, they found out the Lilies were making a plan and tricked the Inferno. Apparently, they lied that they'd take over the northern half and the Inferno took in in effect. There is a rumor that the Inferno is going to take it first and attack the Lilies. Do we interfere?" Calder though for a minute, blinking every few seconds. It was how people knew he was thinking, he blinked. He finally said,"Just keep watch that we don't get too into this. I'd rather the Aqua stay out than interfere with Magnolia and Blaise's squabble. We'd rather have little territory. You know what I say, correct?"

Adrianne nodded. "You say, let the enemies crash and burn and let us take the remains in a shower of silence," she recited. He nodded and faced the ocean again, she left after a minute.

* * *

_The Inferno_

Blaise slammed her arm on the table she was sitting at. Her teeth clamped on the cigarette in her mouth and steam was practically radiating off her. She had three other people in the room. Two soldiers named May and Courtney and the third in command, Jake. Blaise was fuming over the fact that the Lilies were actually taking over the northern half. "Should we position soldiers near the back of the territory, close to the next city's boarder?" Jake asked.

Blaise's scowl deepened and she pulled the cigarette out of her mouth. She tossed it on the ground and said,"Position only the best soldiers, levels eight, nine, ten, eleven, and twelve. May, you and Courtney grab Camille and go train lower levels. Jake, get Riku and get into position, keep in touch with Teneku."

"Will do," Jake left first.

"Yes mam," Courtney and May saluted and left. Blaise spoke to herself,"You won't take anything over, pansy, nothing."

* * *

_The Lilies_

Magnolia was clapping and smiling. Juliette and her other lieutenant, David, were telling her that Kazuki and Shiro made it believable the the Lilies were taking the north. "Good! Fabulous! Wonderful! Terrific! Remarkable! Glorious! Great! Excellent! Outstanding! Extraordinary! Dandy! Smashing!" Magnolia cheered synonyms of the word "good" over and over again. When she stopped, David said,"Shiro said that Blaise has sent out soldiers, but we don't know where."

Magnolia's smile widened and she spoke happily,"That doesn't matter! The Aqua might just want to go against them! Then we can jump in and kick them when they're down!" Juliette didn't want to dampen her sunshine, but did anyway and pointed something out.

"But why would Calder want to take the north? He's fine down by the south, near the water."

"Oh, Julie," Juliette frowned at that, since she hated being called Julie,"have you forgot? The city above is an import city! That's the kind of city that gets things from over seas! We are located on the water side, the one that get's the items. He wants that so he can be the illegal logger he is."

"Oh yeah...what's the next plan of action?" Juliette asked.

"Well...we wait...go do what you want, go steal what you want, go stab what you want, do whatever. If I need you, I'll call you," Magnolia said. David and Juliette nodded and left, leaving Magnolia to celebrate on her own.

* * *

_The Aquas_

It was night and two of the Aquas' finest were standing guard outside. One a lieutenant named Kenny and a soldier named Misty. They both had pokeballs in their hands, not in a 'ready to battle' way, just a normal way. Kenny had a Prinplup in his and Misty had a Corsola in hers. They saw movement in the distance and looked at each other. After confirming they were going to leave, they made sure they got another soldier to stand guard. They stayed hidden in the shadows, following them. The movement lead them to the north. They saw the Inferno soldiers line up, two dressed differently. The two were the lieutenants. Misty looked at Kenny, then asked,"What are they doing?"

"They might be waiting for the Lilies, standing guard."

"I thought the Lilies weren't going to attack, it was all a trick."

"...I think we should take this up with Calder...tomorrow of course."

"Yeah...let's go back." Kenny nodded and he and Misty headed back towards the Aqua.

* * *

Yeah, short and not full of anything...thats because its not time. Don't worry, I've got it all up here -bangs head- now I've gotta finish listening to Tokko's theme and working on this other story. Sayonara!


End file.
